


Ignite

by rwbygoldenboy



Series: Guardian [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbygoldenboy/pseuds/rwbygoldenboy
Summary: The two would never meet let alone talk, how will they feel about their forced friendship?Weiss Schnee was everything that Solon disliked about humans. Yet he found himself in the position were he had to do the unthinkable. He had to pretend to have a friendship with her. The hot headed Faunus will have to put his hatred aside to help out his father. But that is no easy task. Meanwhile Weiss finds herself stuck with trying to befriend an annoyingly stubborn guy just to keep herself enrolled at Beacon.(Was an old reader insert that I wrote, now changed to having my own character)
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Original Character(s), Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Guardian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886809
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One: Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist work on this site, I hope that is it easy enough to read and follow. If there is any problems let me know and I hope that you enjoy it still.

**Ignite**

**Chapter One: Arrangement**

**. . .**

“ **I** f he wanted me to show up on time, he should have given me the meeting time,” Solon grumbled glaring down at the scroll in his hand. It was his day off and yet he had to begrudgingly leave the warmth of his bed for this. He shoved the useless scroll back into his jacket pocket, his eyes darting back up to the glass door in front of him.

Even behind the barrier of glass, he could see the ticking clock on the wall. 9:05 am. There was no point prolonging the inevitable, with a heavy sigh Solon pushed the door open. Only a few hesitant steps into the bustling building and it was clear that his father had everyone on high alert. There were people everywhere, buried in their own business. Most were even in their best working attire, something that caught his attention. Yet most people who walked in off the street probably would have spent more time staring at them for another reason.

Everyone who worked here was clearly a Faunus. Animal tails, ears and horns as far as the eye could see. It was something that his father was very proud of, it had been his dream for a long time.

Approaching the sleek front desk were only a few people were milling about. Just as Solon came to a stop at the desk, he could feel a pair of eyes burning into the back of his skull. He shifted on the spot, a crawling sensation, one that only came from having 'her' of all people looking at him.

“You're late.”

A lump forms in his throat. The stern familiar female voice made his body tense, cursing to himself Solon forced his voice into a cheerful reply, “good morning to you too, Bea.”

“Your father won't be happy,” Beatrice informed him, the faint clicking of her heels against the marble floor only made his back straighten more.

Of all people to find him right now, why did it have to be Beatrice?

The only thing that could make this worse would be if his father were to show up.

“He won't find out,” Solon replied, spinning on his heels to face his father's assistant. But even though he stood now facing her, Solon couldn't bring himself to have his eyes meet hers. He didn't have to look at her to know that her green eyes narrowed at him coldly, he could feel the ice in her gaze freeze his blood.

With a perfect brow arched in displeasure, she pressed the matter, “and how do you intend of slipping past him this time?”

“With your help?”

“No.”

“There isn't a point in asking nicely, is there?” Solon asked, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

“No,” she repeated, the coldness melting from her voice. A good sign at least. “The meeting is taking place in Meeting room B before you ask, you do know where that is, right?” Beatrice was quickly add. As if she was reading his mind.

Solon lifted his gaze from the floor. As he did his eyes met the piece of card outstretched in front of him, it was a pass which Bea held out to him.

“Thanks, Bea.” Carefully, taking the pass from her, he scanned his eyes over it. Written across the top in black bold letters was his full name. Even though he was the son of the owner, apparently he still needed a pass to get to parts of the building. He tried not to cringe upon seeing his picture.

Beatrice let out a disappointed sigh. “Thank your stars that your father has been held back,” she muttered, her eyes flickering towards the glass doors. Her brow knitted together in obvious concern.

“It's my dad, I wouldn't be worried,” he said, too occupied with trying to place the pass around his neck. The plastic hung loosely at the centre of his chest.

A hopeless sigh passes Beatrice's lips, “I am not worried, but you should get going before he arrives.” Her eyes returned to him with renewed pointedness.

“I'm going, yeesh,” Solon's hands shot up defensively. Now would be the best time to get moving, if the businessmen that his father was meeting with were already here someone had to speak with them. Carefully stepping back away from Beatrice, Solon turned around and headed towards the meeting room.

“Meeting room B, remember?” she called out after him.

Solon simply just waved his hand in her direction. Once he had disappeared around the corner out of her sight, Solon shoved his hands deeper into his jacket pockets. He scanned his eyes over each door sign that he encountered. To the onlookers that he passed on his travels, Solon was sure he looked like an intern, the casual clothes, the pass that hung around his neck and the clearly lost expression.

Solon let out an irritated sigh, he hated the fact he had go to this meeting in the first place. But now he was going to be the first person they met instead of the person who set up the whole thing. There weren't many things he could even say to them about whatever the project was. In his mind, this could only end badly.

Thankfully, the metal plate bolted onto the meeting room door had caught his attention. There didn't seem to be anyone else around, the hallway was eerily empty. There didn't even sound like anyone was in the meeting room chatting.

Maybe they hadn't even got here?

Which would have been odd from what Beatrice had said, it seemed like they were waiting on them.

Solon probably was staring at the door for a solid minute before actually doing anything. Placing his hand on the door handle, he carefully pushed it open. Now, he wasn't sure what to expect upon entering the room. But this was not it. A single person was seated at the long wooden desk in the centre of the room. A teenaged girl, not someone you'd expect to be in a meeting, to begin with, but that wasn't the thing that made Solon halt mid-step. A pair of icy blue eyes locked onto him. It was enough to freeze him in his place, behind her eyes there seemed to be this, flicker of confusion.

He shared that confusion.

“Who are you?” her voice shattered through the trance Solon was in.

“I should be asking you that question,” he said.

The hand holding onto the door handle tightened, his knuckles began to whiten. Something about the tone she used bothered him. She hadn't asked him, more demanded to know.

The stranger rolled her eyes, her attention shifted elsewhere. Even from the doorway, he could see her tense. Her hand clamped onto the sleeve of her jacket.

Who does she think she is?

Solon's jaw clenched tighter, holding back anything else he wanted to say. Trying his best to ignore the cold presence that emanated from her, Solon made his way over to the table. Each step brough him closer to her, an uncomfortable fact for both parties. Every nerve in Solon's body prickled with discomfort, while his mind ran through the many reason she could be here.

None of them made any sense.

He released a sigh, slumping down in the chair just across from her. A silence settled over them, neither one of them dared to speak. Solon's eyes remained on her. Meanwhile, she kept her head turned away from him, studying the door with intense focus.

She didn't look like a Faunus, though Solon very much doubted that. Something in the back of his mind nagged him, something about her appearance. It was unusual, unlike most people. Yet, her had a hard time placing who she looked like.

“Who are you?” Solon repeated her question.

“Why would I tell you?” she said. Her voice sounded as if it was coming from elsewhere in the room. It seemed like her mind was somewhere else.

“For one, you're sitting in the middle of a meeting room without a pass,” he explained, leaning forward. His elbows reaching on the table, his eyes narrowed, he studied her carefully. And that wasn't a good feeling.

“I was invited here by my father,” she scoffed, her eyes pulling away from the door. “But an intern like you should know who I am, especially if you are sitting in on this meeting,” she said.

“Intern?!” Solon snapped, a low growl rumbled out. Of course, a human like her would put him down like that. Even in a building run by a Faunus, she would still look down on him. He clenched his jaw tight, entitled people always pissed him off. It made his blood boil.

“Okay Princess, I don't know who you are. But I am not an intern,” he spoke through gritted teeth. “I could be the owner of this building, for all you know, at least give me a little respect!”

He went to say more but hesitated.

Briefly, she glanced away. The sudden burst of anger took her by surprise.

He never intended to raise his voice as he did. It just came out like that. A fiery temper, some might say.

A beat of silence filled the room, it wasn't clear if she was thinking of her next words or not. The girl could simply have had enough of Solon and chose to ignore him for the time being. A good chose, it would have been far more enjoyable sitting here along, to begin with.

“My apologies for the wait Jacque.”

Solon's ears prick up.

“It's is quite alright, Alastair.”

The set of doors that the stranger had been staring at opened. A pair of gentlemen stepped inside, too engrossed in their conversation. Solon recognised his father immediately. As usual, Alastair was wrapped in an air of confidences as he strode into the room. Even when he worse a friendly smile, he radiated this aura that demanded respect at all times. It seemed that he also had chosen to wear his best attire today as well. The dark suit hugged him agonisingly right, it showed. His lips formed a strained smile.

Meanwhile. At his side was yet another stranger to Solon. The temperature within the room dropped, but only when Solon found himself looking at the other man. Jacque ran his hand over is slicked-back white hair. The colour which matched his sharp white suit, it was almost painfully bright to look at. Unlike his father, the whole friendly demeanour he had felt rather forced.

“It seems we've been beaten to our meeting,” Alastair chuckled, his laugh bounced off the walls. A careless grin formed on his lips, not the perfect picture of a businessman.

“So it would seem,” Jacque muttered. He was the opposite of Alastair, poised, calm and not even a hair on his moustache out of place.

Alastair's attention soon falls away from Jacque and the to the girl. Her presence made him raise a brow, “so your daughter could join us?”

“Yes.”

“Well, it is delighted to meet you, Miss Weiss,” he greeted her.

Weiss barely looked in his direction, her lips form a small smile. Much like her father, it seemed forced and more cold than friendly.

Alastair made his way to Solon's side of the table, “I see you have met my son.” Both of his hands landed on his son's shoulders with a great deal of force. The thudding sound echoed in the near-empty meeting room.

“I hope he has been respected to you.”

Solon tensed under his father's hands.

“Indeed,” Jacque's cold voice muttered. “I hope both of you have been respectful,” he said throwing his daughter an icy gaze.

Shrugging off his father's hands, Solon stood up. He reached out a hand towards Jacque, “I'm Solon Gate, it's nice to meet you, sir.”

Without a word he gingerly took Solon's hand giving it a firm shake. A ting of cold pricked at his skin, he could feel the coldness sink into his hand.

“Pleasure.”

It was a single word, but it was enough to male Solon's skin crawl. There was so much unwarranted resentment behind it. He slipped his hand away from Jacque's, the dull feeling of ice slowly disappearing.

“How did the phone call go, father?” Weiss questioned.

There was a pause. He didn't seem to pick up on her words. He lingered on Solon for a bit longer, trying to read him.

“My apologise, it went longer than I though,” Jacque finally replied. He stepped back, “nothing you need to worry about.”

God the fake sweetness in his voice, even a stranger like him could taste it.

She returned his unkind words with a small smile. “Alright, father,” she added though through gritted teeth. “I just wanted to make sure everything is alright.”

Alastair placed a hand on the base of his son's back, “a commendable attitude if I don't say so myself,” he added.

The air had this tenseness to it, unlike every other meeting he had sat in on. Cautiously he pulled out a chair just across from Weiss and beside Alastair. Both fathers sat down in front of a file each, clearing his throat Jacque flicked open to the first page.

“Now, shall we begin?” he question eyeing Solon's father.

“Of, course,” Alastair replied.

Now came the bit that Solon never liked about business meetings, the long process of going through contracts and the like. Letting out a sigh as he leant back against his seat, Solon turned his attention to Weiss. Still sitting absolute silence, she kept her focus squarely on her father. It was east to see the family resemblance in the two. The most obvious of them all was the white hair, but they even shared the same choice in clothing. Of course, it had to be white as well. An odd choice in colour if you asked Solon, not a colour you could easily keep clean but whatever, it probably didn't matter to them anyway. They could always but more clothes, unlike some people.

Money to burn.

His eyes travelled along her other features. It was hard to get the full picture when she had her head turned away from him. As if she was reading his mind or simply felt his daze on her, Weiss turned her head to face him straight on. Her light blue eyes narrowed towards him and an all too familiar coldness struck him. Solon found himself staring more than before. His gaze traced over her left eye, a scar faintly framed it. It oddly went against everything else about her. The regal air around her just didn't fit with the type of person to get into a fight. A scowl formed on her lips, displeased by him staring.

Solon almost stuck out his tongue at her. But settled for a playful smirk to irritate her.

“So, we have reached an agreement?”

The pair snapped their attention away from each other. Alastair adjusted the files in front of him. His brow knitted together, a hint of concern framed his eyes. Quickly, he shook away his worry replacing it with a charming smile. With an adjustment of his tie, Alastair cleared his throat, “I believe we have.”

“Fantastic,” Jacque said. He turned towards Weiss, setting his hand on her shoulder. “So, are you on board?”

His grip carefully tightened, it took all of her willpower not to wince. Weiss slowly nodded in agreement.

Solon tilted his head in confusion. She hardly was paying attention the whole time, was she?

“Solon?” Alastair called out.

He hummed absentmindedly.

“Were you even paying attention?” his father asked. His gaze sharpened, the intenseness in his brown eyes was apparent. He would not be happy to hear that Solon hadn't been listening.

It was hard not to scratch the back of his head. A nervous tick, but he couldn't bluff way out of this one. Solon gripped onto his forearm, “of course,” he agreed. Forcing a smile onto his lips.

“Sorry, Jacque could I have a moment outside with my son?” Alastair sttod up. There was a scary lack of emotion in his voice, not something Solon had ever heard. He didn't look towards Solon, nor did he wait for an answer. After a few long strides, Alastair disappeared out of the room.

Stunned, it took a moment for Solon to react. When he did, it was to swiftly scuttle after him.

Once he stepped out of the room, the door was forcibly shut behind him. Solon nearly jumped out of his skin, his gaze narrowed towards his father. “It's a good thing I don't have a tail like you,” he grumbled.

Speaking of his tail, it flicked into view behind him. The striking white and black fur was hard to ignore.

“Solon.”

His back straightens the firmness in his voice brought him to attention.

“You weren't paying attention, and I know that.” He let out a sigh, shaking his head in disappointment, “if you had, I doubt that you would have easily said yes to it,” Alastair contuined.

“Okay? So what did I just agree to? Also why would you ask if you knew that I wouldn't agree to it? That's kind of stupid.” Solon shrugged his shoulders.

Taking a moment to eye his son, reading into his every movement, his shoulders sagged. “To make both businesses look better, we had come up with a partnership. A partnership which we need to look strong.”

A moment passes, but Solon still looked puzzled.

“If both parties, including both you, need to help to make this business relationship look health. But appearing to be friends or something of the like.”

What?

“What's wrong with you? You know, you know, I don't like humans, and the Schnee's of all people?” Solon's anger started to flicker. “I don't trust people like them, Jacque Schnee has made comments about us, About Faunus. Hateful ones none the less,” he snarled.

“Solon, could-”

He shook his head, his claws threatening to dig their way into his arm, “I thought you of all people would understand that you know what I've been through...”

Alastair frowned, “I need you to do this.” He shifted his gaze around the room, “the business could use his help, we need a higher profile business partner,” he whispered.

“I- We need some more contracts which aren't coming through quick enough, not everyone is willing to work with a Faunus company. If we can get Jacque, someone who's known to dislike Faunus to work with us, well it looks better for both parties.”

Solon slowly looked away, his father's words falling heavy on his shoulders. He weight only got heavier when Alastair rests his hand on it.

“I'm not acting like I'm one of them,” Solon grumbled. “I don't trust people like them, who says this won't harm us more? He hates what we are.”

“I'm not asking you to be friends with him, but his daughter even at that, not her real friend,” he said.

“He raised her.”

“And I raised you, but you aren't like me, the same goes for your sister. So try to give her the benefit of the doubt,” he asked, gently squeezing Solon's shoulder.

“You're asking a lot of me.”

Alastair sighed, searching around in his head for the right words. “I know I am, but I need you to do this.” His voice cracked.

The brief moment of weakest in his father's voice caused Solon's throat to tighten. It wasn't like him, the confident air around his died, he picked at his tie nervously. Now that Solon was looking at Alastair, his appearance looked more like a nervous wreck, barely held together. The white stripes that lined his hair looked more like stressful greys even his warm eyes had become duller.

Solon's licked his dry lips, “alright.”

Finally, the pressure bearing down on him seemed to be released. Alastair removed his hands from him, flashed a small smile and slipped back into the room. It took a moment for him to follow his father, too many thoughts swirled in his mind. After one deep calming breath, he headed back inside.

Jacque and Alastair both had already begun speaking to one another. This time it seemed, from what Solon could gather less stressful on his father's side. Meanwhile, Weiss reminded on the outside of the conversation, her feet firmly rooted by her father's side, but not apart of the discussion.

“I am glad, here I thought there was going to be an issue,” Jacque spoke up, briefly flashing his blue eyes towards Solon.

“No, everything is fine.”

Solon stared him down. His father must be desperate if he needed to work if the likes of him.

“Good,” he cleared his throat, stretched his hands towards Alastair, “have we reached an agreement of our little arrangement?”

Instead of his father grasping his hand Solon stepped up, swallowed his pride and shook Jacque's hand. “Only if you keep your end of the deal.”

Jacque raised a brow his lips almost tugged into something. But he could tell if it was going to change to an amused smile or a distasteful grimace. When but hands pulled a part Solon glanced over to Weiss he knew that this was going to be a challenge.

A challenge he was going to meet head-on.

Weiss just stood there, her eyes just as cold and untrusting as her father's. A final unpleasant chill travelled up his spine at the look.

A new 'friendship.' Not something that Solon expected when he woke up this morning. But he was going to need to get used to it, used to be friends with an ungrateful, bratty human.

Fantastic.


	2. Chapter Two: Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to lay some ground rules for the pair to follow, if they both want to make this out okay. The only problem is, will Solon actually take what Weiss says onboard?

**Ignite**

**Chapter Two: Ground Rules**

**. . .**

_Why did I agree to this?_

That was the question that plagued Solon's mind. Somehow not only did his father managed to talk him into taking a deal which he didn't like. He also made him go out to he nearby cafe, with Weiss Schnee.

“ _You two should get to know each other,” he said. “Get some coffee,” he said._

Solon groaned, hanging his head. The walk around the corner was painfully awkward. Neither one of them wanted to talk maybe she was just as uncomfortable with the whole thing he was. The awkward silence hadn't shifted even when they were sitting at the cafe table. It would have been suffocating if they hadn't picked an outside table. At least the weather was pleasant enough to allow them to sit out here. It would be far more relaxing out in the sunshine, with the gentle breeze that Solon could barely feel through his jacket.

Yet, when he looked across at Weiss, she was sitting as stiff as ever. Her back pressed back in the perfect posture, her hands folded and gently placed on her lap. She was trying to look anywhere else, but towards him as if she didn't see him, he wouldn't be there.

Solon released a sigh, he rested his chin on his hand, “could you look any less uncomfortable?”

“Pardon?” she blinked, turning to face him.

He gestures to her, “you look uncomfortable.”

“This isn't a normal thing,” she scoffed, her arms folding across her chest.

“What? Going to a cafe?”

“No, of course not, I meant...” Weiss paused for a moment, taking a quick look around them. Then lowered her voice to a near whisper, “this.”

Solon suppressed a chuckle, the way she was acting, in his mind, was absurd. It was only going to draw more attention to them. No one else in the place was speaking in hushed tones and cryptic whispers. He tilted his head, “you think it is for me?”

Weiss takes a moment, the gears in her head turning as she was thinking. When she goes to speak a different voice fills the air.

“Solon! I didn't expect to see you here,” the cheerful voice could only belong to one person. Making his way through the maze of tables and chairs was none other than Bam. It was hard to ignore him, he was making a beeline for them, his stumbling footsteps barely caused him to crash into a table or two.

_Of all days to be working, why did it have to be today?_

Bam eyes widened when he spotted Weiss sitting with him,”and with someone?” he quickly frowned, hurt laced his voice.

Bam's appearance always had made him look childlike it didn't help when he pulled a frown like that. Chubby cheeks and big doe-like eyes, funny since he was a deer Faunus. The messy light brown hair barely hides his horns most deer around his age would have the full things by now. Most people used to think he still was a kid, that was until his last year growth spurt. It was the reason he could barely walk without stumbling into something, long legs are seemingly hard to get used to.

_Just great._

Solon glanced at Weiss, then Bam. He didn't want to explain right now the whole thing. Solon narrowed his eyes, just enough to threaten him into silence.

Bam looked puzzled at first but quickly turned to look at them both. A winning smile appeared on his features, “well, I am always happy to meet one of Solon's friends.”

Both parties tried not to grimace at those words.

Pulling out a small notepad and pencil Bam asked, “so, what can I get ya?”

“The usual,” Solon grumbled.

“Yea,” answered Weiss.

With a flick of his wrist, Bam scribbled down their order. “Rightie'o it will only be a moment,” he said far too cheerfully for either of their likings.

Solon breathes a sigh of relief once Bam turned away.

“What was that?” Weiss crossed her arms against her chest, raising a brow at him suspiciously.

“Nothing.”

The she raised the other brow her gaze didn't leave his face. Weiss shook her head, releasing an irritated sigh, “while we are here we might as well get down to business.”

“Didn't we already do enough of that earlier?” Solon grumbled.

Weiss didn't respond only looked at him with a bored expression.

He looked out onto the street, “I'll take that as a no.”

The thought of talking about more business, made him exhausted. Solon rather have the awkward silence back, at least he could close his eyes and drift away in his own mind.

She shook her head once again, turning her attention towards Bam. Who currently was making his way over with a tray in hand. From the corner of Solon's eye, he could see Weiss' expression shift, instead of being annoyed by him, she tried to pull a polite smile.

“Thank you,” she said.

The clanker of the cups fills the quiet between the group. Bam hesitantly hovers for a moment around the table. He was waiting to see Weiss or Solon need anything else. It didn't take long for Weiss to wave him off, there was something practised with it, once used by someone that was used to dealing with servants. But even at that, her hand seemed to hesitate a little before it settled on her cup.

“I just simply wish to have some ground rules,” she suddenly said.

“Is that really necessary?” he question, picking up his cup. He let the bitter scent of coffee wash over him. It was the only thing stopping him from growing more frustrated with the situation.

“Do you only ask pointless question?” Weiss observed, paying more attention towards the cup in front of her. “Anyway, I believe it will help us deal with this as much as possible,” she added.

She pauses only to spoon some sugar into her tea, “I just want to make a few things clear I don't want you going anywhere near my school.”

“And what school is that?” Solon tilted his head curiously.

“Beacon.”

Hot scalding coffee caught the back of his throat. He nearly spluttered from surprised. The small bit off coffee dripped down his chin before he wiped it off. Beacon Academy was well known for being a school which trained young hunters and huntresses. Not something that he had expected, from an heiress. Besides for the single scar that he had noted before she didn't appear to be a fighter.

Weiss scoffed, lifted some napkins and handed them over to him. “You are such a child,” she teased, the corners of her mouth twitched as if she was trying not to smile.

“Shut up.” Solon took the napkin from her and wiped down his face.

“Is it such a surprise I go to Beacon?”

“Just a bit, but continue,” he said.

“As I was saying, I don't want to see you near my school or talking to my friends.” She added, auditable sipping her tea, “before you say anything, yes, I do have friends.”

“Tease you? I would never.”

“I find that rather hard to believe.”

Solon almost snorted, a chuckle passed his lips. And to his surprise when he looked over to Weiss, she fighting back a smile. A fight that she quickly loses and for the first time she seemed to relax. Something about the small hint of happiness made the rest of her face and surroundings light up. It was hard to ignore, the prick of cold that he was becoming accustomed to melted, just slightly.

Before anything was said, Weiss caught herself. Her eyes widen for a split second before she adopted a neutral expression once more. She cleared her throat, “and lastly, I believe that we should meet up at least twice a month.”

“I thought that's what our fathers' were going to discuss?” Solon inquired, he leant forward onto the table.

Weiss' hands gripped tighter onto her cup. “It is, but I feel like it is more appropriate that way. It seems more relaxed than anything I believe they will come up with,” she explained.

“I kind of have a life you know, I don't really want to spend more time than I need to with you,” Solon spoke pointedly.

She returned his pointed tone with an equally pointed look. “That feeling is mutual, I have other things, like my studies, which I rather be focusing on.”

Solon scratches the back of his head, unable to hold bacl a lingering question, “that brings me to my only real question, why did you agree to do this in the first place? I mean you are trying to be a huntress. You can't really do that and be an heiress, can you?”

It was rather odd he doubted she could run a business and be a huntress at the same time. He knew that if it were the other way around his father wouldn't like it.

“I don't have to tell you anything I don't want. You don't see me prying into your personal business, do you?” Weiss quickly shot back.

“Ok, ok, I get it.” Solon held up his hands in a defensive manner, “I guess even an heiress like yourself has her dirty secrets.”

“Hardly,” the word barely came out through Weiss' clenched her jaw. He had struck a nerve, one that she struggled not to show got under her skin. Done with this conversation, she finished off her tea and stood up. “We can put a pin in this, for now, I will be in contact with you,” she said, not bothering to look at Solon.

“And how are you going to do that?”

“I was getting to that,” she sighed, grabbing one of the unused napkins and wrote down something. Once Weiss was done shoved it into his hand, “that is my number only use it when required.”

Solon looked down at the napkin as if he had been given a broken toy or something, “okay?”

_Why do I feel like I was just given a number and told never to call?_

She didn't say anything else, grabbed her bag and marched her way out of cafe. No farewell, no we will talk, no anything, it just felt kind of odd, Solon didn't mind. He could relax now, his body sank against the chair after a breath, he took a long sip of his coffee. The brief shot of caffeine stopped him from falling asleep. Yet his eyes still felt heavy, heavy enough that he could sleep for the next week.

“I never expected to see you with a human ever, let alone Weiss Schnee of all people.” Bam's voice called out from inside the cafe.

Solon almost groaned, his eyes fluttered open, he kept his head resting against the back of the chair. “It's not like that,” he muttered unable to summon the energy to reply much more than that.

“Not like what? I was just saying it's hard to see you hanging out with any human, ever.” Bam pulled out the chair where Weiss had recently sitting on.

“You know how it sounded.”

“Maybe.” Bam grinned playfully at him, “so, what was that about anyway?” he asked with curiosity of a puppy.

“Family business stuff,” Solon sighed, his shoulders dropping along with his tone.

“Ah, you know that makes a lot of sense,” he nodded understandingly, “you might need more coffee then,” he teased.

“Thanks.”

Bam chuckled a little then his smile became more sheepish. “Since you are in a helpful mood, could you do me a favour?”

Solon slowly sat up straight, looking at his friend straight on it wasn't like him to feel uncomfortable when asking something of him. Bam should know his answer should always be a yes to him. It almost made him raise a brow questionably. “Depends on the favour,” he said.

“You are meant to say yes, you are my best friend.” Bam playfully huffed.

“Fine, fine,” the tiger Faunus waved his hand lazily.

Bam didn't answer straight away he took a moment. A long one, at that, “Well, I need you to-”

“Bam! Get back to work!” A manager shouted, grabbing both of their attention.

“I'll text you later,” Bam hastily spoke before disappearing out of sight.

“Can't wait.”

With Bam gone, Solon turned his attention back to his drink. Sadly, when it touched his lips, he was met with a disappointingly cold slug. Of course, this would happen given how day had been turning out. He sighed, placing the cup back onto the table along with enough money to cover both drinks. And small tip for Bam. Even if his drink hadn't gone cold Solon knew he should probably get going anyway.

With everything that happened, his bed was really calling him back home.

**. . .**

Thankfully, Alastair didn't need his son to come back to the office to discuss the matter more. It did surprise him. He half expected to be held there for the reach of the day, though he did notice the fact that Weiss wasn't there. But that was not his problem Weiss probably went home as well for all he knew. Solon tried his best to relax on the drive home, clear his thoughts about, well, everything. It hadn't worked, his body and mind still felt incredibly drained, his shoulders even ached when he removed his helmet.

Shuffling his way to the front door, Solon didn't expect to see his mother standing there.

“You're home early,” she greeted him, a pleasant smile plastered on her features.

“Yea, dad, said he didn't need me anymore today,” he replied, placing his helmet back onto his bike.

Even from here, the worry lines that faintly graced her forehead became more pronounced. “How did it go?”

“It was... alright,” both his voice and gaze trailed off.

“Just alright?” she questioned. “Your father seemed pleased when I spoke with on the phone.”

Forcing his gaze back to his mum, he let out a sigh. “Honestly mum, I'm just tired and don't really want to talk about it,” he tried to push her worry aside.

Not that it was an easy thing to do. Enya Gate was a worrier by design. She shifted slightly, moving out of the doorway. “Okay, I understand that, but you might want to tell Erin that you won't be going to the park with her today.”

“That was today?” Solon asked and stopped mid-step inside.

“Yup,” Enya cheerfully said.

“Great.”

Enya gently reached over and tidying her son's messy helmet hair. Hair which they had in common, even when it was tied somehow it ends up looking messy. It didn't help that she could barely reach up to clean it up properly.

“It's fine,” Solon whined, pulling his head away.

“You have helmet hair,” she scolded him, a motherly smile forming on her lips.

“That's just my hair,” he chuckled, running his fingers through his hair, tidying it somewhat, “where is Erin anyway?”

“In her room, I think,” she said.

Solon nodded, honestly now that he was looking at her something didn't seem right. She seemed tired, very tired. The dark circles under her eyes were more noticeable today. Yes, she was a worrier but still. Her messy hair was even more so, barely contained in a bun she somehow managed to pull it back.

He shifted from one foot to the other Solon debated whether or not to ask about it.

“Is Solon home?” The young voice of Erin called from upstairs. The tone came out more of a whine then a question.

“Looks like Erin has summoned you.”

“Great, summoned by the devil,” Solon grumbled to himself, quiet enough that his mum wouldn't hear him. But just for extra measure he quickly left her behind and made his way upstairs, towards the summoning. The climb up the stairs could only last so long, even when he slowed his steps. Right now going back to the meeting room would be preferable. Out of everyone in the Gate family, the one person you wouldn't want to get on their bad side was Erin. Upon reaching the final step, Solon could see her bedroom door creak open. The faint light was enough to let him know she was inside. And that she was calling him inside. Reluctantly, he pushed the door open but stayed rooted in the doorway.

It wasn't the first time that Solon has been in his sister's room, though he doesn't make a point of dropping by often, Yet, today it wasn't quite what he had expected. The room was cloaked in darkest, the only light in the room gave it a red glow to it much like a red room, one used by photographers.

“I have been expecting you,” Erin spoke, putting a lot of effort it making it boom out.

He rolled his eyes. “I would like to think so, saying that I live here,” he said, leaning his shoulder against the door frame. His sight quickly adjusting to the limited lighting in the room. A small shift of movement caught his attention, around the window someone caused the curtain to move. It was small, easily could be the wind, But Solon knew it wasn't it could only be one thing. A chair swings around, now revealing Erin, who was sitting at her desk pressed against the wall.

“Solon, I recommend you don't sass me,” she scolded him, “I hold your fate in my hands.”

“Do you really need to be so dramatic?” Solon raised a brow at her, not wanting to let out a sigh.

“You have disappointed me,” she added, her eyes narrowed towards him. Or at least that's what he thought it could be looking into the harsh lighting of the hall. “And you owe me a great deal for doing so.”

“You aren't even listening to me.”

“Quiet.” This time her voice truly boomed.

Erin stood up, fully coming into view. All of her shortness. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days but yet, just came out of her bed. Wrapped in an over-sized sweater, half falling off her. Messy, tangled red hair that easily covered her eyes. Typical bird nest.

“You owe me one day out, your next day off is mine, also ice cream,” Erin demanded, her hair moving along with her head when she spoke.

“If that's all you wanted, can I go know? My bed is calling me.”

“Go now. I no longer need your presence.”

Solon shook his head he couldn't stop the word slipping out, “weirdo.”

With the door closing behind him. He shut out that conversation from his mind. Now more than ever, he wanted to fall asleep. Willing his body to move to his room, Solon rubbed his face trying to force himself not to fall to the floor.

Why are all the woman in his life so bossy?

The question was groan-inducing. And rather depressing that Solon had already attached Weiss to that list. Solon entered his room, quickly tugged out his scroll out of his pocket. Then threw it onto his bed. He followed suit, flopping onto the soft comfort of warm blankets beneath him.

Staring up at the ceiling, he let his thoughts drift through his mind. How was he going to deal with this whole thing? Yea sure, he could have said no, but that would have put his father in a bind. Solon sighed, but it didn't release the pressure of everything that happened. His father was putting a lot of faith in him, trying to pretend to be friends with someone who he dislikes. It was not going to be an easy task.

He closed his eyes, hoping that he would soon fall asleep and wake up as if it was all a dream.

Ping.

Great.

Solon glanced towards his scroll before he swats it off his bed and lets it fall to the floor with a thud. Whatever or whoever it was could wait until he got some sleep.

**. . .**

Maybe he should have looked at that message, he could have given himself an out. But no, Solon had to fall asleep, and now he had to meet up with Bam on a so-called secret mission. A mission that Bam was late for.

Solon shifted on the spot, shoving his hands deeper into his jacket pockets as if to act natural. His gaze followed each person who entered his field of vision, in hopes to spot his chronically late best friend. Thankfully, it didn't take long for him to see someone matching Bam's appearance. Disproportionate limbs and all.

“You're late,” Solon greeted him coldly, but he has a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Actually this would be early for me,” Bam quickly defended himself. Though just as quickly, he glanced down at his watch to check the time.

Solon shook his head, taking a moment to look around before focusing back on his friend. “Can you tell me what this is about? I barely have enough free time today,” he asked.

“Someone's grumpy today,” Bam teased him, radiating cheerfulness. Enough that nearly made Solon even worse.

Looking to the ground scuffled his foot, “anyway, as you know I needed your moral support.” All the warmth and brightness that clings to him seemed to fade.

“Yea, you never told me why though,” he asked, a concerned frown gracing his features.

Spotting his friends concern, Bam straightened up, smiling once again. “That isn't important, bit come. Walk with me.” He gestures for Solon to come with him.

The two began to walk in silence. Heading towards Bam's destination, but as they kept walking Solon couldn't help notice his demeanour. Chewing at his thumb, then suddenly breaking into a quiet smile. It was as if he couldn't pick between being happy or nervous.

“Where are we going?” Solon asked, deciding on breaking the silence.

Bam's footsteps faltered. “Huh?”

“Where are we going?” You seem... nervous I guess?” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh, well,” Bam looked away from Solon. “We are heading to Beacon. I need to meet up with someone,” he explained.

Solon almost tripped over his feet.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, no,” Solon cleared his throat. “Wasn't Beacon in the news recently?” He barely remembered it being mentioned in the news it could be enough to conceal his surprise.

“Yea, some of their students had gotten into a fight with White Fang members at the docks,” he said, nodding his head excitedly. There was a noticeable twinkle in his eye, one that he always got when he was about to talk about hunters.

And with that Bam went off on a ramble. But Solon didn't mind, it allowed him to take a moment to think. Of course, of all schools to go to it had to be the only one her was 'banned' from. That's if he really wanted to listen to Weiss's ground rules. Plus how would she even know that he showed up, the school was massive and they'd be in and out before she even noticed he'd been there.

_Yea._

Solon nodded to himself.

_What could possibly go wrong?_


End file.
